Eddy's Hydreigon
Eddy's Hydreigon is the tenth Pokemon currently owned by Eddy. Personality Hydreigon remains true to his species claim; he is violent, territorial, and will not hesitate to strike down anything that stands in his way. He has a very destructive demeanor. However, he has a level of calm that could be read. While he is hostile to everyone, he does have respect for Eddy, since he was captured in a fair fight. He'll try and obey Eddy's commands, but as long as the heads can work together to do so. After evolving, this dilemma went away, and he listens to Eddy without trouble. Overview Zweilous was first seen in "On Towards Victory", where he smashed through some rock and noticed Eddy, whom he sought as an immediate threat. As he readied to fight Eddy, Eddy used Lucario, and Zweilous threatened to destroy Lucario and Eddy and turn them into snacks. The battle began with Zweilous using Dragon Rush, but Lucario's Dragon Pulse intercepted the attack, and Zweilous smashed into the ceiling and fell straight down, buried beneath rubble. He hurriedly arose back up, his demeanor at wit's end. He used Work Up to increase his Attack and Special Attack, and then went to use Body Slam, but Lucario dodged and struck him with Low Sweep, sending him into a rock. With hardly any energy, Zweilous bitterly accepted the loss, and swore that though he won't be tamed so easily, he'll tolerate Eddy. He was then captured in an Ultra Ball and sent to the PC. In "Once and for all", Zweilous was seen withdrawn into Eddy's party for the Pokemon League. Later, Zweilous was the second Pokemon Eddy called out to battle against Kevin after his Durant lost to Heatmor. Zweilous's introduction was commented with Heatmor saying he had bad breath, much to his indifference. His first battle with Eddy started off well, as he used Scary Face to lower Heatmor's Speed and dodged her Slash. He then used Work Up to increase his Attack and Special Attack. Heatmor tried using Flamethrower, but Zweilous dodged that and used Work Up again, and then the same thing happened consecutively, having used Work Up a third time. Now with enhanced pwer, Zweilous and Eddy were ready to make an attack. With a single Dragon Rush, Zweilous defeated Heatmor before she could use Inferno. Zweilous then fought against Kevin's Haxorus, and his intimidating presence rivaled Zweilous's. Zweilous took the initiative first, and used Scary Face to lower Haxorus's Speed. After Haxorus used Swords Dance and attempted Dragon Claw, Zweilous used Dragon Rush to counter Haxorus's Dragon Claw, both attacks ending up even. After saying he's mad at Haxorus, Zweilous used Work up once more, and dodged Haxorus's mighty Guillotine move by jumping. Zweilous used Dragon Rush yet again, but Haxorus used Dragon Pulse as an interception. Though it seemed to have worked, everyone was shocked when Zweilous overpowered Dragon Pulse and crashed into Haxorus with Dragon Rush still, defeating him. Zweilous was still able to go on with his winning streak, and was met up against Kevin's Pangoro. Pangoro used Sky Uppercut, but the attack missed when Zweilous's head dodged, leaving him to use Body Slam on Pangoro, making the recipient suffer major damage. As Zweilous readied to finish Pangoro with Body Slam, his abdomen was left open as a weak point and Pangoro used Hammer Arm, shooting Zweilous back and unfortunately defeating the Hostile Pokemon. In "Efforts & Heart", Zweilous was called out to undergo training alongside the Eds against the Kankers and their Pokemon. Zweilous was seen starting the battle against them, but the outcome was left unknown, but best guess was that he won since his level increased. In "Final Four", Zweilous was called out to confront Malva's Pyroar in the Blazing Chamber. Zweilous started off by lowering Pyroar's Speed with his Scary Face, but he still wasn't safe when Pyroar used Hyper Voice, sending Zweilous in midair. Eddy used that to his advantage and called for Dragon Rush, which worked very efficiently and scored a clean hit when Pyroar was too slow to dodge. Zweilous escaped from the smoke cloud and landed, but was forced to jump and dodge a Flamethrower at the last second, making him airborne again and fall onto Pyroar with Body Slam. Pyroar intercepted with Wild Charge, and both attacks collided in the middle, amking both stagger back, but Zweilous wasn't reacting fast enough and was hit by another sudden Hyper Voice, leaving him exhausted. Zweilous struggled, but like Eddy, refused to quit and underwent Evolution. Upon evolving, becoming Hydreigon, he learned Hyper Voice, and used that same move and defeated Pyroar in one hit. Feeling empowered, Hydreigon remained in battle against Malva's Torkoal, where he fired yet another Hyper Voice that blasted Torkoal. Hydreigon then maneuvered quickly all over the field so as to dodge Torkoal's Stone Edge, managing to show off his acrobatic mobility. The rest of the battle wasn't shown, it was fair to guess Hydreigon won. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Hydreigon was the fifth Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Diantha, the Champion. Hydreigon bellowed out against her Goodra, and told his opponent to prepare herself. Hydreigon ascended and dodged Goodra's Focus Blast, which would've been super effective. Hydreigon then attacked with Body Slam, dealing a very powerful blow. He then dodged Goodra's Dragon Pulse, and then countered a second Dragon Pulse with Hyper Voice, nullifying both attacks without much of a fuss. He then finished off Goodra with Dragon Rush, leaving him to sneer and smirk while Diantha was left with one Pokemon. Hydreigon went up against Mega Gardevoir next, starting off with Hyper Voice. The Normal-Type attack missed its mark, and Mega Gardevoir attacked with Moonblast. Hydreigon dodged with Fly and attacked, but Fly missed and made Mega Gardevoir skid back, but that left the distance close and Hydreigon's Hyper Voice met its mark, dealing damage to the Champion's last Pokemon. Much to his and Eddy's shock, Hydreigon was being overpowered by Moonblast. As the attack closed in, Hydreigon's mind flashed back to where he met Eddy, briefly making it to the present. The Brutal Pokemon roared in agony as he was met with Moonblast and was engulfed by the attack. He ended up fainted, and left Eddy with three Pokemon left. After Eddy won and was registered in the Hall of Fame, Hydreigon and the others came out and expressed their satisfaction with their trainer. They all later left Kalos to head back and settle into the cul-de-sac. Moves * Fly * Dragon Rush * Body Slam * Hyper Voice Trivia * Hydreigon is the fourth Dark-Type Eddy owns. * Hydreigon is the only Dragon-Type Pokemon Eddy has caught, and much like Ed's Goodra, is a Pseudo-Legendary. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Dragon Type Category:Dark Type